


everybody moan, everybody shake

by aphoticdepths



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Zoe has an idea.





	everybody moan, everybody shake

**Author's Note:**

> if the devs can put in all their k-pop stuff i can put in things i genuinely remember from a fic that has apparently, sadly been deleted

Prom had been one week ago, with no real effects on Oz's school life besides that he now didn't have a concrete reason to do that much crazy shit unless it was happening to him. He was, this evening, drawing dicks all over a piece of paper, because he really didn't have anything to do aside from generally cause fear, which he didn't feel up to today because at lunch Blue had gotten his help with some get-rich-quick scheme that ended up with over a thousand monsters horribly mentally scarred. So dicks it was, because sometimes that was just his brain's way of downtime. Unless some gorgeous equally eldritch and horrific person would come to drag him into another harebrained and ridiculous scheme.

  
Zoe manifested in front of him. It was something like the air scabbing over and blistering with acid at the same time. "Oz! Oz! I just read the BEST THING in a fic and we have to try it right now! Also, we should totally have some kind of door between our pocket dimensions."

  
He nodded, because this was the fourth time today she'd approached him with a thing from a fanfic they absolutely had to try. "Good point there." Zoe'd been pretty surprised when he'd come over to give her the answers for tomorrow's test and it had cast a black pall over the mass of twitching, tentacled flesh on the ground. "We really should. I'll try to work something out. What was the idea?"

  
She held up her tentacles and hand. "Okay, so like, it was just stripping, but I was reading some fic and thinking about songs, and then I found the perfect one, and you have to guess what it is!" She bounced slightly.

  
Oz considered her latest musical RPF works. Panic At The Disco, seemed probably not weird enough. Daft Punk? The beats would be too awkward. Blue Men Group? Probably just no. "BTS?"

  
"Great idea, stripping to K-Pop is awesome but actually no. See, it was Homestuck fic and Karkat started stripping to the Decemberists, and I also had some visions of the past from the week Liam liked them before he ritually burned all his albums for them being too mainstream. And that's when I totally knew that like, you, me, stripping, The Shankhill Butchers."

  
"Who was Karkat stripping for?" Oz asked.

  
"Caliborn, duh."

  
"Oh, _nice_. Can I have a link?"

  
Zoe grinned, showing all her needle-sharp teeth. "Already in your DMS, babe."

  
"But about the song, I'm not sure it would work? You need a sort of catchier beat, like..." Oz gave some impromptu whistling and thigh-slapping to make an approximation of good music to strip to. "Like that."

  
Zoe nodded, rubbing her chin. "Good point."

  
"Also, like, it won't work, 'cause like, we don't have any reason to be afraid of the Shankhill Butchers. We're an eldritch destroyer god and the embodiment of fear."

  
"Shit!" Zoe scowled. "That's a major problem. Ugh, I _cannot_ when my sexual fantasies get plot holes in them."

  
Oz radiated existential dread in sympathy. "Hey, don't worry. Because seriously, I was laying down a _really awesome_ beat there. I could actually totally strip to that!"

  
"Oh, hell yeah!" Zoe said.

  
"I'll pull you up a bit of the noisome void." He did so, which Zoe settled herself on with a toothy grin as he began humming and stomping his feet to the effect of something like music as he unbuttoned his shirt.


End file.
